


Pulling Me to You.

by Walden_Pond221



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, what a strange and fickle thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Me to You.

     Will Graham snuck a peek at his watch. Five minutes left in this class. He looked out at their blank expressions. It was last period on a Friday afternoon and everyone, he included, was exhausted.

“Can anyone tell me the relationship between Achilles and Patroclus?”

Silence. Some distance away a bird chirruped.

“Anyone?” ‘ _Some advanced class._ ’ The bell rang. Books were gathered up and his students were making a break for the door.

“Read the next book of the Iliad and expect a discussion on the Greeks Monday!” He called over the din of closing lockers and teenage chatter.

“Have a good weekend.” He told the empty classroom. Will sighed, remembering his own adolescent years. ‘ _Never that loud._ ’ He scratched at his unshaven chin as he began to pack up his bag. An apple sat on his desk. A gift from Ms. Holloway this morning. He smiled at the granny smith. It seemed there were perks to her crush on him. For some reason or another math teachers at Chesapeake High always fancied him. Even married Mr. Danvers two years ago. That was an experience he’d never forget. Will vividly remembered walking into his classroom one early morning and finding the man sitting at his desk. Naked. He nearly cracked a rib holding in his laughter and attempting to explain to Harold Danvers why their “ _forbidden love_ ” would never work.

“I really think we should just stay friends Harold. I wouldn’t want to destroy your marriage.” Will responded kindly, biting his tongue to stifle another giggle.

“I guess you’re right Graham. I think I’ll just go home to Mary.” Danvers had agreed, disappointed. He pulled on his pants and quickly left his classroom. Needless to say Harold Danvers had declined to return that next year.

     Will didn’t mind Danvers’ flirting, nor Holloway’s but he didn’t feel any real attraction to either of them. Not to say that there wasn’t someone he had his eye on. But he’d never notice him. Will always felt so shabby sitting next to him in staff meetings with his J.C Penney tie and dress shirt found on clearance. His crush would just have to remain unresolved. Or at least drowned with his more than ample supply of alcohol. There was a short knock at his door.

“Come in.”

“Good afternoon William.” Will nearly dropped his copy of The Iliad. He turned slowly around. There in the doorway stood Hannibal Lecter. European born, multiple Ph.D wielding, way too good for public school, Hannibal Lecter. He practically choked on the empty air.

“T-this is a surprise Dr. Lecter.” The doctor strode around Will’s room, his expensive Italian soles snapping against the linoleum. He took in the faded literature posters, sagging shelf overflowing wth paperbacks, and his colleague with placid interest. Hannibal smiled at Will. Not his usual schmoozing smile that Will had seen win over academic deans and school administrators. No, this was a side of Hannibal Lecter Will had never seen before. He looked actually happy. A rare gift considering his reputation with the students for being cold and calculating.

“You’ve got a nice room here William. Congenial.”

“Um, thank you.” Will answered, unused to receiving compliments on practically anything he had or did.

“What brings you to the humanities wing?” Will joked, it was common knowledge around Chesapeake that Dr. Lecter never left his "cave." Hannibal smiled that rare smile again knowing all too well about his reputation for seclusion.

“Just wondering if you too were sentenced to chaperone the Valentine’s dance next weekend.”

“Ah right. That. Yeah, I got reeled into the job. Mavis knows how to twist an arm.” He joked.

“She does indeed. I’ll be glad to have a friendly face around this time, at the last dance I was stuck with Mr. Bergman.” Hannibal and Will shuddered. Greg Bergman was the high school’s gym teacher, an abrasive man if he was to be described kindly. Bigoted, rude, and altogether awful if unkindly.

“Should be a fun night. A stuffy gym, tons of high schoolers dancing to songs we don't know, and all the punch we can drink.” Hannibal laughed, a warm broad sound that made the hairs on the back of Will’s neck stand at attention.

“Yes. It will certainly be a night to remember. I’ll see you then.”

“Y-Yeah! Heh. I’ll be sure to wear my Sunday best.” No smile this time, just a sudden glimmer in those dark eyes. As Lecter turned to go,

“The blue tie suits you. I’d wear that one.” he added with a wink. Will Graham’s heart hammered in his chest and his face flushed at least twenty shades of pink. Stuffing books into his messenger bag he couldn't keep the boyish grin off of his face. His crush had noticed him. Him! He was just scruffy old Will Graham compared to the smoother than silk Biology instructor. As he turned out the light and made his way to the parking lot Will found himself hoping that next Friday night would come as soon as possible.


End file.
